


Rouge (In the Room)

by fandom_yayness



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, First Time, Gender Issues, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Repression, Semi-Public Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, Workplace Sex, genderfeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_yayness/pseuds/fandom_yayness
Summary: Sho is frozen. He's alone in the makeup room, everyone else gone for the day, and he's staring at a tube of lipstick. It must have fallen from a makeup artist’s bag, unnoticed, and now it's on the counter giving him an existential crisis.A pause, and then.Fuck it, he thinks.





	Rouge (In the Room)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Arashi fandom, though some of you might know me from all the kudos and comments I've left on your fics here. :) It's also kind of a miracle because I haven't written anything in 4.5 years, and I thought Arashi would be too intimidating to write. Somehow, here I am. X)
> 
> Just one real note: this doesn't have a clearly stated timeframe, so feel free to picture your favorite versions of Sho and Jun.
> 
> Thanks to: My girlfriend, [alisso](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alisso), for helping me work through getting reacquainted with the writing process; [whenyoudesertme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme) for being the best beta I could've asked for and making this so fun & easy; and my brainspouse [silentdescant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant) for reassuring me I didn't forget how to write porn. ♥ you all!! Also, everyone on Twitter who's been so supportive and encouraging. Find me there @sunshinedorks!
> 
> Update: This fic now has fanart!! Thanks to the amazing [VickyMaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickymaus)/[cabravitis on tumblr](http://cabravitis.tumblr.com) for the beautiful surprise. The art is NSFW and contains spoilers, so link will be in the end notes.

Sho is frozen. He's alone in the makeup room, everyone else gone for the day, and he's staring at a tube of lipstick. It must have fallen from a makeup artist’s bag, unnoticed, and now it's on the counter giving him an existential crisis. 

He'd only meant to duck into the room for a moment, make sure he hadn't left anything behind when he was pulled away for an interview immediately after getting his filming makeup removed. He was going to leave the studio, pick up a late dinner, enjoy a rare night at home. There's no reason the lipstick should give him any pause at all, except… 

He's alone in the room. Everyone else is gone for the day. 

Feeling a little disconnected from what's happening, Sho walks closer to the counter, reaching out his hand and picking up the lipstick before he can stop himself. 

He _should_ stop himself. Something inside insists that he stop, tells him he's wrong and dirty for even wanting to try it, for ever thinking about soft pretty things (especially for thinking about _being_ a soft pretty thing), tells him to push it down like he's pushed down so many other similar desires before. He almost does. 

But he's never been alone with an opportunity like this before, temptation already in his hand.

Sho sits in the nearest chair, dropping his bag on the floor, and pulls the cap off the tube. A bubble of nervous laughter escapes him when he sees that the lipstick is a perfect red. Of course it is. He looks up into the mirror, holding the tube near his face. The color looks okay with his skin, not that he's really sure what he's looking for. Then he looks more carefully at his face than he meant to, his very boring masculine face, and almost loses his nerve. He clears his throat awkwardly, and looks back down at the makeup in his hand. 

A pause, and then. _Fuck it_ , he thinks. 

Leaning in towards the mirror, Sho brings the lipstick to his mouth, starting with the left corner of his bottom lip. He's unsure how much pressure is needed, but he's trying to hurry, so he presses firmly. His eagerness combines with his shaking hand to make the line unsteady, but he draws it across his lip anyway. 

“You're doing it wrong.”

Sho jerks in shock at the voice, red trailing onto his skin as the lipstick falls out of his grasp and clatters to the counter. His eyes dart up and find Jun's in the mirror, looking at him intently from only a few feet away. “I-- I was just--”, Sho starts, mind scrambling for what to say, “I thought everyone was gone.” _No one was supposed to know, ever_. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, rising from the chair, desperate to escape. 

A hand on his shoulder shoves him back down. “Clearly,” Jun says dryly, coming closer to lean casually against the counter. “But it's good that I'm here, because you're doing it wrong.”

Heart still pounding, Sho tries to push Jun's hand away. “I wasn't--”

Suddenly, Jun's other hand is on Sho's chin, turning his face so Jun can have a better view. A finger rubs at the line where Sho's bottom lip meets skin, wiping the accidental smudges away, and Sho is once again frozen. 

“It's okay. I can help,” Jun says, voice oddly soft.

Sho blinks, eyes widening as they meet Jun's. “Help?” He feels his lip move against Jun's finger, and prays he doesn't actually shiver. 

Letting go of Sho's shoulder, Jun picks up the fallen lipstick before it can roll to the floor. “I can do it for you. It's easier, especially when you don't know what you're doing.” He smirks.

“How do _you_ know what to do?” Sho blurts out, so very confused by everything that's happening. Isn't Jun going to ask why he's doing it? Sho really doesn't even want to think about why, let alone have to figure out what to say to Jun. He knows he's blushing as it is. 

Jun rolls his eyes. “I read magazines, I watch my girlfriends, I work in entertainment for a living, take your pick.” He seems to have gotten the last of Sho's mistakes off his skin already, but his fingers only now stop running back and forth against Sho's lip. “I'm observant.” He locks eyes with Sho. “So let me help.”

Swallowing nervously, Sho stares at Jun but sees no judgment or amusement in his face, at least no more than usual. Only genuine sincerity, and… what looks like interest. Maybe he doesn’t have to give up this chance after all. He nods slowly. “Okay, just...”, he trails off, not knowing how to put the immensity of his fears into words. He bites his lip without thinking, face twisting at the unfamiliar texture from the small bit of wax he hadn't wiped away. 

Jun taps at Sho's lip twice, wordlessly telling him to let it go. “I won't tell anyone,” Jun promises, quiet and kind. He hops up to sit on the counter in front of the mirror, shifting over to center himself in front of Sho, his legs in a wide V on either side of the chair. He looks at the lipstick in his hand, then makes a slightly disgruntled expression as something occurs to him. “You really shouldn't use other people's makeup, you know. It's unhygienic.”

Surprised into a laugh, Sho swats weakly at one of Jun's legs. “Fuck you. It's not like I'm gonna buy my own.”

Jun just smirks again at that. “Maybe later.” Sho scoffs, and Jun ignores him. He leans in towards Sho, holding up the lipstick. “Ready?”

Sho takes a deep breath, mind still whirling that Jun of all people is here, not teasing him but offering this to him with absolutely no questions. Someone else knows, or at least has an inkling about him and what he wants, and the world isn't ending. He doesn't have to do this alone. The relief of Jun taking over helps settle some of the nerves in his stomach, and he leans forward. “Yeah,” he breathes. 

“Did you want it on thick? Really red?” 

There is no mockery or criticism in Jun's tone, but Sho still stumbles over his answer. He's so used to judging himself. “Ye-yeah. I want to see it.” He tries not to fidget or duck his head.

“All right.” Resettling his grasp on Sho's chin, Jun turns his face a few different angles, studying Sho's lips. “Now, you really should start with lip liner, but we don't have any. For future reference, though, it's good to have the outline, and it helps keep the color from smudging later.”

Grimacing (and blushing again), Sho argues, “There's not going to _be_ a future reference, I'm not--” His knee-jerk self defense is interrupted by his own hiss of pain when Jun pinches the skin under his chin. 

“Shut up, I'm working,” Jun scolds, paying no attention to Sho's embarrassed glare, eyes fixed on his mouth. “Flatten your lips, like you're smiling. You want a smooth surface to work with. At least you take care of your lips already.”

Sho somehow resists the urge to grumble and pout further, and fakes a smile through his nervous anticipation. 

“Now stick your bottom lip out just a little, away from your teeth. Good. Hold it there.” Jun finally brings the lipstick to Sho's mouth, pressing gently in the middle of his offered lip. “Start in the center, not a corner. Use short strokes, or a patting motion. Don't just draw a line across.” His words and his movements both are calm and even. 

Jun's palpable confidence combines in Sho's head with the feeling of lipstick spreading across his bottom lip, and it's like liquid fire rolling through his veins. His breath catches sharply in his throat as he's suddenly fully aware of how close they are, every point of contact between them, how turned on he's been since he first picked up the lipstick and how it's just getting worse. At the same time, Jun hasn't stopped carefully reddening Sho's lip, and the reality of the waxy sensation has Sho going lightheaded. He can't help shivering when the lipstick dips to the inside of his lip.

He can feel he's getting hard. He was too caught up in the fear and desire that the lipstick represented, he hadn't noticed before. Has _Jun_ noticed? Can Jun see? Equal bolts of shame and arousal hit him at the thought and his chest feels like it's burning. He was watching Jun's face to ground himself, but now he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Breathe, Sho-kun,” Jun says in that same calm voice, pulling back from Sho's mouth. The hand on Sho's chin shifts, fingers stroking his cheek. 

Sho can’t begin to process Jun comforting him right now. He takes another deep breath, and another, then sighs shakily. “I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous, I know.” He opens his eyes, but avoids Jun's gaze. Maybe this was a mistake. He always knew his lips were sensitive, and the constant intimate touching, _Jun's_ touch on his skin, is undoing him as much as the lipstick is. 

“It's really okay. Do you want me to keep going?” Jun must be able to read Sho's discomfort, because before Sho can do more than open his mouth, he continues, “Because I want to keep going.” 

That totally derails what Sho was going to say, and his eyes snap back to Jun's. “ _You_ do?” He almost gasps as the fingers touching his cheek move to outline his lips, and he doesn't think there's lipstick to wipe away this time. 

“Yeah,” Jun says plainly, and Sho doesn't understand how he can be so honest. “I want to see, too.”

The heat in Sho's chest spreads lower, making him shift in his chair. He's definitely getting hard, and he really hopes it isn’t obvious. Not trusting himself to speak, he simply leans into Jun's touch again.

It only takes a second for Jun to put the finishing touches on Sho's bottom lip. “Now the top one, slightly up and away from your teeth. Good, very good.”

It takes all of Sho's willpower to hold still and not squirm at the approval in Jun's voice. When the lipstick presses against the left curve of his cupid’s bow and sweeps down to the center of his upper lip, he tries to swallow a groan. He doesn't entirely succeed, and he looks anxiously at Jun. 

The sole hint that he was heard is Jun's smirk. The instructional commentary has stopped. 

Jun mirrors the sweeping motion on the right side before dabbing to fill in the edges, then pulls away. “There. First coat done.” He lets go of Sho and half-turns to the side.

“First coat??” Sho repeats, surprised. Conflicting emotions roil in his stomach. His lips are buzzing, his cock is hard, and his head is swimming. Of course he wants more, but it's risky, especially being this exposed to Jun. “I don't think we have to--”

Jun turns back and pushes a folded tissue between Sho's lips. “Blot. Press firmly, but not too hard, and don't rub your lips around on it.”

Sho glares accusingly at him for the rude interruption, but obeys anyway. The tissue comes away with a bit of excess color, and Sho can tell that it does feel thinner on his mouth now. He wants it back. 

“If you want it really red, we have to do a couple of coats.” Moving back into position, Jun nudges Sho with a knee. “Now come here, relax, and smile.”

Before he knows he's doing it, Sho's face is back in Jun's hands, fake smile pasted on once more. 

There's a beat before Jun speaks again. “You're allowed to enjoy this.” The touch on Sho's chin feels more delicate. 

Sho's smile slips. “No, I'm not,” he replies without thinking, looking at Jun like he's speaking in Russian. 

“You _should_. Even if it's just here, in this room. Just for now.” Jun's fingers twitch like they want to move somewhere else, but he tightens his hold on Sho's chin. “It's okay. I've got you.”

Something deep inside Sho loosens at having _permission_ , even though he's scared to believe it. But it feels like they're alone in the world in here, a pocket universe all to themselves, so he thinks… _Maybe_. 

When he smiles for Jun this time, it's not quite as faked. He closes his eyes as Jun leans in, and keeps them closed. If he's really giving in and doing this properly, he's going to savor the rest of it. He might never get a chance like this again. 

He might never feel Jun's hands on him like this again, so careful and intent. It would be a lie to think that the state he's in is only due to the lipstick. 

The next several moments are silent. Sho can't tell if Jun is actually going agonizingly slowly, or if it's just that most of his own senses have concentrated on his mouth. It feels like forever that he sits there, mind floating, hard heaviness between his legs, lipstick brushing back and forth against his lips, Jun's fingers gentle and supportive on his face. It's heady; he almost feels drunk.

“Sho-chan.”

A little dazed, Sho opens his eyes, blinks to focus. “Huh?” 

Jun holds another tissue to Sho's mouth. “You have to blot again.”

“Oh.” Without thinking, Sho leans in and presses his lips around the tissue in Jun's hands. He squeezes a little, then releases and simply waits, looking up at Jun. 

Jun tosses the tissue aside, then makes a contemplative sound as his hand moves back to Sho's chin. “I like you like this.”

That pulls Sho a bit back to reality. He doesn't think he's ever blushed so much in his life as he has since entering this room, and he doesn't understand why it feels like he _likes_ it. “What are you talking ab--” Again, a pinch under his chin stops him short. 

“I told you, shut up, I'm working.” Not even trying to hide his smile, Jun goes back to work. The wax feels thick and solid on Sho's lips, surely enough, but he still doesn't want it to end. Once more, Jun dips the lipstick to rub just inside Sho's bottom lip, and Sho can't stifle the choked sound that rises from his throat. 

Jun's smile widens. “ _This_ is what I mean.” He emphasizes each of his next words with precise swipes of red. “Vulnerable. Eager. Obedient. Desperate.” He pulls back again, tilting Sho's chin in different directions as he assesses his handiwork, ignoring Sho's gaping stare. Satisfied, Jun puts the cap on the lipstick before placing the tube on the counter. “I like you like _this_.”

Sho is speechless, brain ground to a halt, mouth hanging open even after Jun has clearly finished. 

“Ah, right,” Jun says, as if something had slipped his mind and he’s just remembered. He grabs another tissue and wipes his hands. “The last step. You don’t want any color coming off on your teeth, so.” He points at Sho. “Open your mouth a little wider.”

Still struggling to understand what just happened, what Jun said, what he _meant_ , Sho again obeys without thinking. 

When Jun’s finger slides into his mouth, Sho’s brain gives up completely. He makes a garbled squawk of surprise, but his lips close instinctively around Jun’s finger, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Oh, Sho-chan.” Jun drawls, all approving like Sho has done something right, and Sho has to squeeze his thighs together. “You’ve always liked having something in your mouth.” He lightly rubs against Sho’s tongue.

Sho can feel his face burning, hears himself whine, and he doesn’t know what else to do but suck. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t damage my work before you’ve even seen it.” Jun still sounds pleased, even though his words are chiding. Slowly, he drags his finger from Sho’s pulling mouth. “Open your eyes.”

Taking a stuttering breath, Sho does. He’s a lot closer to Jun than he’d expected, practically inside the V of his legs. He must have pushed forward while his eyes were closed, with Jun's finger in his mouth, _did that just happen?_

Jun smirks and holds up his finger. There’s a distinct red line around it, near the base. “See? Now that won’t go on your teeth.” He reaches for another tissue and wipes his hands again, rubbing at the red mark. “And with that, we’re done.”

“Done?” Sho asks blankly, still stunned but fear creeping back into his awareness. He distinctly doesn't think about his tingling tongue or how empty his mouth feels. 

“With the lipstick,” Jun clarifies, like that answers Sho’s underlying question. “You should get up and look.” Jun motions towards the mirror behind himself. 

He wants to, badly, but at the words ‘get up’, Sho squirms. He’s so hard, and Jun is so close. “I, um, I don't--”

“You said you want to see. Stand up, and look in the mirror.” Jun's tone isn’t harsh, but it’s obviously not a suggestion. 

There’s no way Sho can adjust himself inconspicuously this close. Distantly, he’s aware that at this point the fact that he’s hard shouldn’t be a surprise to Jun, that it’s unlikely that this will be the bridge too far after everything else, but it’s still mortifying when he hauls himself up on unsteady legs to basically stand between Jun’s knees. He purposely doesn’t look down.

However, Jun does. Then he looks back at Sho and smiles like he’s won something. “I said, look in the mirror.” Again, he indicates the mirror he’s sitting in front of, leaning a few inches to the side to give Sho better access, but not moving away.

Sho looks. And stares. His hand trembles as he brings it to his face, fingertips grazing his deeply red lips. He moves his mouth wordlessly, entranced by the new shape, the rich color. It’s exactly how he always imagined it would be, when he allowed himself to think about it at all, but it's also so much more. “I-- That’s--” Swallowing against the unnameable feeling welling up inside of him, he clears his throat and tries again, voice soft and different. “That’s _me_.”

There’s a hum of agreement at his ear, and it’s only then he realizes that he’s been moving closer to the mirror, his chest now almost pressed to Jun’s shoulder. He starts to straighten up and push back, but stops short when Jun caresses his flushed cheek. Sho turns into the touch to face him, wide-eyed. 

“That’s you. And aren’t you _pretty_ ,” Jun purrs, and suddenly they’re kissing. Jun’s lips are firm and demanding against Sho’s, showing no concern for the perfect lipstick he just meticulously applied. Sho melts against Jun’s chest, overcome. Tightening his legs to Sho’s sides, Jun slides a hand up to the back of Sho’s head to keep him securely in place. A stream of high breathy noises escape from Sho’s throat at the sense of being restrained, of _being kissed_ instead of doing the kissing, and Jun drinks them all in. When they pause for air, he doesn’t relax his grip. “So pretty, Sho, I always knew you would be. Just for me,” he murmurs against Sho’s tingling lips, breath hitching. 

Sho whimpers, head spinning with Jun’s words and their implications. He’s had dreams before about being pretty, being manhandled by someone strong, and, if he's finally being honest with himself, about Jun. He can’t fully believe that he’s not just going to wake up alone in his bed with a raging hard-on. Hips pressing forward, needing proof, he’s thrilled when he can feel Jun’s cock pushing against his own through their jeans. Jun is hard, too. Sho did that. 

Hissing at the pressure, Jun grabs Sho’s ass with his free hand and squeezes, holding him still there as well. “Needy for me, too. You’re so good.” He shows his approval with another deep kiss, licking into Sho's waiting mouth.

The praise strikes somewhere deep and low inside Sho, and he feels it trying to pull him down with it. He breaks the kiss while he can still think. “Shit, wait, damn it,” he stammers out, before swallowing and trying to slow his breath. Desire flares when he sees red smudges on Jun's lips, but he forces it aside. “What if someone walks in?” Sho had thought lipstick wouldn't take long, so he hadn't worried about it earlier. It's late, everyone they filmed with has left, no one else should need this room for a while. But there are still people in other parts of the studio. Being interrupted isn't out of the question, and this is a very compromising position. 

Jun chuckles, releasing his grip on Sho and relaxing back against the mirror. There's still barely any space between them. “I locked the door when I came in here and saw you with the lipstick.”

The idea of Jun thinking that far ahead, already wanting things to wind up like this, is mind-blowing to Sho. All he can do is breathe out a flustered “What?”

Jun answers with a question. “Do you know what you looked like when I stepped in and stopped you making a mess?” he asks, playing with the buttons on Sho's shirt as he speaks. “All excited and ashamed, with lipstick smeared across your mouth like you’d been using it for something filthy?” Sho's knees go weak at that, almost not holding his weight. Jun gathers him close, voice deep and smooth in his ear. “Do you know what you look like now? Have you seen yourself?”

Sho shakily lifts his head to see his reflection over Jun's shoulder, and gasps. It's been barely any time since he last looked at himself in the mirror, but now it shows him a very different picture. His hair is disheveled, his eyes dazed, and his heavy red lipstick is a blurry wreck. He looks as debauched as he feels, and a tremor runs through him with how much he loves it. 

Smiling at his reaction, Jun brushes a kiss against Sho’s cheek. “You look obscene, like you’ve been on your knees for hours, begging for it.” Another kiss, nuzzled at the corner of Sho’s ravished mouth. “Do you want to beg me, Sho? On your knees?”

“Fuck, _please_ ,” groans Sho, and he’s lost, sending the chair he’d been sitting in skidding backwards as he sinks to the floor. He crawls closer between Jun’s thighs.

Jun is already shifting towards the edge of the counter, pulling at his belt. “Then show me,” and his voice falters as he frees himself from his jeans, his calm finally fraying, “show me how much you want it.” 

Sho wastes no time and reaches for Jun’s cock, lips opening around the head and sucking him in. They both moan, Sho’s coming out more as a grateful hum. His mouth had felt empty and wanting since Jun’s finger had teased him, but this is so much better. He begins to move, hand and mouth building a rhythm. 

“God, your lips,” Jun grinds out, hand stretching down to bury in Sho’s hair. “Always wanted to feel them wrapped around my cock.” He strokes Sho's hair like he's a well-behaved pet. “Now look at you. Filthy gorgeous mess,” he croons. 

Imagining what he must look like, mouth a wet red-smeared ruin stuffed with Jun's cock, Sho whimpers and moves faster. The height of the makeup counter makes him have to strain his neck the deeper he goes, but he doesn't care. Every pass of Jun's hard length against his tongue sends sparks flying down his spine, straight between his legs. 

The mirror’s frame clanks as Jun presses his shoulders into the glass, arching a little to easier rock his hips. “Yeah, that's it,” he huffs, fingers tightening in Sho's hair, “not gonna take much, is it? You're already so desperate for this, trying to be so good for me.”

All the dirty things Jun has said have intoxicated Sho, keeping him off-balance and disoriented, hitting weak spots inside him like Jun knows just where to aim. He can't take it any more. His free hand presses into his lap, giving himself the friction he craves. He hasn't come this fast in years, but Jun's right, it won't take long. 

“Oh, you _are_ desperate,” Jun says with a grin. “I told you, to show me, how much, you want it.” Each breathy pause is punctuated with a tug on Sho's head and a shallow thrust into his mouth. “Touch yourself while you suck me off.”

Jun's forceful command sends shudders through Sho, and he groans in appreciation. He somehow fumbles his belt open one-handed, but his jeans are too tight with the way he's kneeling and he's too clumsy in his urgency. He needs both hands, and he doesn't want to stop, so he does the only thing he can think of. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he pushes his lips even further down Jun's cock and swallows around it, freeing his other hand to attack his zipper. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” The shock of suddenly sinking into Sho's throat robs Jun of the last of his composure. “So good, Sho, so fucking _perfect_ ,” he babbles, pulling Sho's hair in staccato as he starts to fuck his mouth. 

Sho gets a grip on his cock at the same time Jun's praise washes through him, at the same time Jun thrusts past his tongue and into his throat, and he's utterly overwhelmed. His mind flashes to the way the lipstick felt spreading on his lips, the way it looked on his face, first pristine and then ravaged, all to the soundtrack of Jun's voice echoing in his ears. _Pretty, filthy, **perfect**_. Barely even managing a few jerks and twists of his hand, Sho comes hard, spilling onto the floor with a muffled drawn-out whine, swallowing convulsively around Jun on his next shove inside. 

Jun loses his hold on Sho's hair when Sho's throat involuntarily squeezes the head of his cock, but Sho doesn't ease back or try to slow Jun's insistent thrusts. Sho just keeps taking him deep with a pleading whimper, and Jun falls apart, gasping half-formed curses as he comes in Sho's mouth.

Sho gulps as Jun slips from his mouth and he sits back on his heels, trying to catch his breath. He can't help staring at Jun's cock, still inches in front of his face, gleaming wet and covered in red streaks. An aftershock rolls through him and he has to close his eyes. 

The makeup room falls quiet except for their panting and an occasional cough from Sho. He's still soaking in the post-orgasmic high when he feels hands pulling at his arms, dragging him up to once more lean his weight on Jun. Sho grouses unintelligibly but presses close anyway, allowing Jun to stroke his hair. 

“Are you okay?” Jun asks softly, carefully tilting Sho's head to look in his eyes. 

“Nnn,” asserts Sho in response, nuzzling into Jun's touch without thinking. 

Amused, Jun trails a hand down to Sho's neck. “Are you sure?”

Sho comes back to himself, catching Jun's meaning, and flushes, clearing his throat. “Well, I mean, it's been a while, but I can handle it.” His voice is a bit raspy.

Jun grins. “Apparently.” Sho blushes further, but Jun keeps talking, giving him no time to be embarrassed. “I really wish we had more time, but we should clean up and get out of here.”

“Oh. Right.” Face going blank, Sho clears his throat again and nods tensely, pulling back. “You've probably got places to be, I--”

“Idiot,” Jun interrupts, rolling his eyes. “I meant what I said, we should get out of here. Together. After cleaning up the incriminating evidence.” He smirks and rubs a thumb over Sho's bottom lip, wiping away some of the wetness still clinging to his mouth. 

Closing his eyes for a moment at the touch, Sho exhales in badly disguised relief. “O--Oh, okay. Good.” This time when he pulls away, it's with a smile. 

They clean themselves as best they can with the tissues, Sho grabbing a few extra to deal with the mess on the floor. By the time he's done, Jun has rummaged through some drawers and found a packet of makeup removal wipes. After seeing to the transfer smudges on his own face, he waves Sho over. “Come here.”

Sho dumps the dirty tissues in the garbage bin, feeling guilty, and walks back over. When he stands in front of Jun and the mirror, he's once again distracted by his reflection. The last remnants of lipstick are faded dull smears around his mouth and chin. 

“Mmmm, sadly, it has to go,” Jun murmurs, starting to wipe Sho's face. “Can't walk outside like this.”

Sho chuckles. “The papers would have a field day.” He averts his eyes, lifelong fears and judgments crawling back into him as his head gets clearer. Suddenly, he's full of self-doubt again. “It was silly, anyway.”

The hand cleaning his face stills, and Jun forces him to make eye contact. “No, Sho. You were lovely. And you're _allowed_ to be lovely.” He smiles. “I encourage it, actually.”

Blushing for what feels like the hundredth time that day, Sho shyly tries not to smile back. He's spent so long restraining himself, suppressing his desires so deeply that he still has trouble naming them. It's unbelievable to think that Jun is on his side, that Jun likes the things he's always hated about himself. That Jun could make him feel… taken care of. 

“There,” Jun says with satisfaction as he finishes removing the red from Sho’s mouth, “only one last thing.” He throws the wipes away, then grabs the lipstick. “Can't forget this,” he pulls Sho in by his belt, ignoring his surprised squawk, and tucks the tube into Sho's pocket. 

“What, hey, I don't--” 

“I told you, it's unhygienic to use other people's makeup.” He smirks. “You used that, it's yours. Keep it for next time.”

“Next time?” Sho's voice shakes with both nerves and excitement. 

“Of course. We are definitely doing more things like that,” Jun says roughly, and stuns Sho with a quick kiss. “Now come on, grab your bag and let's go before someone realizes the door's locked. I'll buy you dinner.”

Blinking, Sho does what Jun says, picking up his bag and hauling it onto his shoulder. When he settles it against his hip, he touches the outline of the lipstick in his pocket. _His lipstick_. He remembers what he felt when he saw it on the counter: craving, self-loathing, despair. So many things he is well-accustomed to dealing with by himself, in silence. Then he looks at Jun, who's already patiently holding the door open for him. Sho is still uncertain about what's to come from all this, but for the first time, he allows himself to hope.

He won't have to be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [NSFW fanart on tumblr](http://cabravitis.tumblr.com/post/166645533345/)
> 
>  
> 
> ♥


End file.
